Randy
Randy is a transgender woman who is a member of Pleasure Island . She is known for being something of a whore and something more of a masochist. If you're trying to find the walrus pits, you'll just have to whip it out of her. Appearances: Pleasure Island, Pleasure Island 2, Pleasure Island 3, HARDER, TIFFANY, HARDER!!!, The Great Chimp Heist, Pleasure Island 4 Background & Bio: '''Randy has a love/hate relation with the Dominatrix of the isle and has notably gotten the infamous manwhore, Fernando to whore out in exchange for Monopoly money. She was thought dead in Pleasure Island 3, but was alive in Pleasure Island 4 (after noting that Fernando never checked her heart for a pulse). In Pleasure Island 5, Randy takes Fernando and Gooseman to the Doctor's laboratory and drove off. In an unappointed time, Gooseman hired Randy to work at Manwhore Industries. At one point she had a tempestuous affair with second hand military goods seller Sergei. She broke it off, but Sergei was obsessively in love with her and can't seem to forget her. At one point, Randy developed a gambling addiction at the craps table as uses Manwhore Industries's money to do it. '''Ultimate Street Yacht Fight Randy, Fernando, and Gooseman decide split up to raise money for an attack chopper. Gooseman stole a bag worth of gold bullions from the Russian mob, Fernando made $7.50, Randy lost $100,000 at the craps table. They all split up again to sell the stolen gold. Randy made 2 million, but lost it all at the craps table. An annoyed Gooseman receives a phone call from Sergei that he has captured Fernando and demands all of the gold back. They are to meet at the Underground Street Yacht Fight. Randy went while Gooseman head off somewhere. Randy enters the Underground Street Yacht Fight and makes a deal with Sergei to free Fernando if she wins. Randy wins the fight, only for Sergei to go back on the deal. Gooseman arrives in a newly stolen attack chopper and shoots Sergei and his goons. Randy helps Fernando up and to the chopper. Randy takes control of the chopper and Gooseman uses a gauss rifle he had also stolen to finish off Sergei once and for all. Fernando and the South American Swap Meat At one point Randy, Fernando, and Gooseman planned to screw over Manny the Crab Jockey by hiding illegal lubricants in his Crab Parlor, get him arrested, and take it over. All for free crabs. Fernando was sent to get the keys to the Pleasure Mobile which held a dolphin carcus containing the lubricants. Randy grew impatient after waiting an hour longer than planned and went to find Fernando. She finds him and Vera the Dominatrix making out and demanded "What the FUCK is going on?!" Fernando ran away with the keys and Randy fights Vera in the Grease Dome. Randy easily wins the fight and heads to the Crab Parlor. After giving Manny Monopoly money, she wrestles him into the ground while Gooseman and Fernando initiates the plan. Fernando screwed up the plan earlier and couldn't go through the plan. All three were stopped by the Pleasure Police and Vera, but easily defeated them. Randy puts Vera in a headlock while Gooseman declares that they have defeated the only army Pleasure Islands has and makes Randy the Chief of Police. Fernando's New Fragrance While Randy went out to buy yogurt, Gooseman warned Fernando that if they can't make a new song, he'll fire Randy for gambling the Company's money away. Fernando tried, but failed. Gooseman decided to inject a powerful tranquilizer into a banana in hopes to trick Randy into eating it. Randy arrives with the yogurt and complains that she has yet to receive her payment. Gooseman ignores her complaints as he tries to get her to eat the banana, but Fernando stopped him. Randy grew extremely angry when she figured out Gooseman's plan. She immediately quits Manwhore Industries and returns to Pleasure Island, despite Fernando's pleas. World's Greatest Manwhore Randy successfully returned to Pleasure Island and happily returned to her old life. While greasing the Walrus Pit, Fernando and the mystical and evil manwhore Raymundo both seduce Randy for her affection (with Gooseman standing there glowering). At first happy, then confused, but then angry, she told everyone, except Fernando to leave. Raymundo was angered by this, but was quickly murdered by Gooseman's uncle. Despite Randy's complete confusion, Fernando told her to just forget about it. Fernando asks her to return to Manwhore Industries, but she completely rejects his offer. Fernando's Amazing Podcast During Fernando and Gooseman's podcast, a viewer asked if Randy will ever come back. Fernando explains that Randy is happier on Pleasure Island and did not like living at the Company. Gooseman implied that he doesn't want her back, since she gambled away a lot of their money. After the events of World's Greatest Manwhore, Vera the Dominatrix lead a coup against Fernando and Gooseman's rule while they were away. Vera takes over Pleasure Island and created a council to govern the island. Randy was made a member of the council and still holds her position as Pleasure Island's Chief of Police. 'Voice: 'Chris Voigt Category:Characters